Awaken to Light
by Chadohime
Summary: After a sudden attack and a botched mission Sasuke encounters his worse nightmare: a weak body and lack of chakra,While coping with the tragedy he is unaware about the inner works of shinobi politics, Good thing Itachi isn't.Alternate timeline.
1. The Lady of Black

Awaken

a/n: I'm working on a bigger fic so hopefully this one will be rather short

anyways

Summery: After a sudden attack and a botched mission Sasuke encounters his worse nightmare a traitorous weak body and lack of chakra,While team seven puts full focus into coping with the tragedy they are unaware about the inner workings of shinobi politics and history,however Itachi is not and now he finds it necessary for a drastic change of plans regarding his little brother...

Things you need to know

This is assuming Jiraya and Naruto where able to go on the quest for Tsunade with out encountering Itachi and Kisame

Tsunade is now hokage and this story takes place not to long afterwords

Orochimaru has yet to extend his invitation to Sasuke

there will be spoilers you have been warned

there is a good chance of shounene-ai relationships or sentiments (nothing to strong,probably narusasu absolutly no itasasu)

there will be no bashing sakura and Hinata haters may want to hit the back button

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen

Kakashi had encountered more moments of drop dead terror in his life than he would like to -privately- prided himself on being able to think through the haze and do the necessary damage of course were exceptions,but he didn't want to reminisce on his old team. No.. he couldn't fall apart now... The shinobi world called for nothing else than the finest level-headed thinkers of the human race.

Naruto...

It was a simple enough mission and one that shouldn't have taken more than two days. Of course any mission can go wrong if you don't pay attention-_they're just kids damn it_-the mission was simple really just deliver the scroll that belonged to the village bordering the rice country. He knew for a fact the scroll held financial accounts bone dry and uninteresting even the numbers on them weren't significant enough to dream to steal. It was a useless document someone else couldn't be bothered to deliver themselves. So no one should have come after them. No one particularly powerful would have bothered to attack a genin squad carrying useless information really.

But they did,

After the invasion of Sound and Sand and the inaugural of Tsunade team seven had taken several c-ranked missions, and why not? The village was short on ninjas and if the kids could fight in a war and come out unscathed simple missions weren't a problem. This particular mission started out the same the continual hum of bickering between his students persisted. They weren't cohesive but something else like their fighting had softened by some degrees: Perhaps Sakura didn't glance over at Sasuke quite as often and when she bopped Naruto over the head she wouldn't use quite as much force. Then there was Naruto and Sasuke they stare at each other with a renewed sense of competition but also an understanding of motives. They were growing up slowly but surely.

It was on their third day long past the time they should have returned back,but sever weather had forced them to take shelter for a full day at the particular village the scroll was destined for. It was miserable, Naruto never did well closed in and Sasuke was in one of his more reclusive mood but a good meal and some much needed rest in the local homey inn made the day give up its grasp and saw them head off to their home. It was strange weather on the trek back raining suddenly without warning and the Sky taking on a green tint wary and foreboding,But of course he didn't put much stock in superstitions. But something about the timing the timing...

wasting just enough time for the ambush that awaited them.

He will finally note later after many hours in the hospital and his left eye aching like a bitch, that the people who ambushed them weren't ninjas, which is odd because its a rather important detail,they weren't, but they might as well have been. They were burly men mean faced and tough skin of a life of just getting by. In his experience they were the hired help meant to slow ninjas down give their opponents a little edge.

Except this hired help wasn't a small hurdle to stick a quick kunai in, it was like slamming into a brick wall at sixty miles per hour.

They were -strong-unnaturally strong and they had no chakra whatsoever it should have been easy to dispatch the dozen thugs with his team being seriously harmed. He couldn't fight them off , it was like molasses seeped into his joints and everything slowed down his thoughts were in discord which he never allowed

He immediately jump to the conclusion of a high level genjutsu

one he apparently couldn't_ dispel_

Then he heard Sakura scream and whipped around to the other side of the melee. Naruto lay limp on the ground his usually bright blond hair soaked with red. Sakura stood in horror at the scene before her, frozen like she was not surrounded by enemies,he thought she had gotten past freezing and was about to shout at her to retreat to go before she got hurt. Then he noticed the men had stopped attacking .they just stood their all of them having a similar blank look on their faces as if they were waiting for a signal to reanimate their souls.

'they aren't assassins their meant to distract'

Where was Sasuke?

The scream didn't come from Sakura this time, A thirteenth thug he had failed to notice had pinned Sasuke to his chest, struggling with the thrashing child in his arms-_that's right their children god damn it_-In front of Sasuke was another attacker he had missed during the ambush

a woman

Her eyes flicked over to his frozen form in a quick jerky motion that betrayed her anxiety about the situation,he couldn't say he had ever seen anyone else like her she may have been pretty even beautiful once but that was a long faded memory. But she wasn't old perhaps late twenties. She had corpse pale skin that sagged beneath her eyes and a weary expression on her face as if she was prepared for the worse. Her hair floated around her face in wispy strands such a dull black it made him wounder if it was ink dyed, her dull eyes so dark that they were black as well and also held no shine as if she had forever encased herself in darkness. but none of it was relevant what was relevant was she looked to be the ring leader and he had never seen her before her clothes look heavy and foreign and her eyes startling wide.

She resembled an Uchiha in coloring,

He took note that he better keep analyzing her because her jerky motions indicated a hair trigger response and she was far to close to Sasuke at the moment. He also took notice that she kept glancing at Naruto every few seconds as if he were the greater threat. She paid Sakura no attention at all then he saw why, all the guards still had the hazy look in their eyes and now Sakura did too. she adopted the emotionless expression as if it were not her teammates in mortal danger.

Screw this lady time for action

He pushed chakra in his feet to spring forward only to find he couldn't move, he physically was frozen ,Naruto was stilll limp ,Sakura watched Sasuke's renewed thrashing dispassionately and he couldn't _move_.

'It has to be a form of genjutsu'

the woman seemingly satisfied by his incapacity turned her attention to Sasuke with one more suspicious glance at Naruto. She pulled out a long ordinate knife of her sleeve and grasped it ceremonially between both of her frail hands. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he finally stopped moving. She shifted the knife to her right hand and carefully tapped the hit to her forehead then her chest then her left shoulder and then her right,in one quick motion she raised the knife and Sasuke flinched expecting a blow,instead the woman stabbed her left hand then she began to chant, her outward beauty may have vanished but her voice held a melody of magic no one could resist, however what she was saying was complete gibberish and he had it feeling the speech wasn't meant for them

Then she simply placed her bloodied palm around Sasuke's neck and he really started flicked her eyes back and he saw a flash of red

'Dammit is she an Uchiha?'

then he world spun black...


	2. The Start and the Seal

second ch, I will edit the first one soon my I did not realize how many typos were in there.

* * *

Sasuke woke to the sound of clinking glass. his gaze shifted right to see Sakura arranging a vase of flowers on his bedside table. She seemed a little startled then slipped a concerned expression on settled in the uncomfortable standard issue chair positioned by his bed.

"How are you feeling Sasuke kun?"

His de fences immediately raise .he doesn't remember ever hearing her talk in that soft pained tone before,she should be relishing this moment alone with him not that he wants to encourage her near unhealthy obsession but the change is enough to worry him.

"What happened?"

His voice cracks painfully as he strains his question out. Sakura jumps to get him a glass of water and makes him drown half the cup before she says any thing. He wonders why she's stalling.

"we were ambushed on our way back" She's twirling a piece of her hair and she not looking at him, "We were all knocked unconscious and they were gone by the time kakashi-sensei woke up."

That got his attention "Even Kakashi?"

She nodded "It's the strangest thing they could have killed us or stolen the scroll but they didn't" She bites her lip and still wont look him in the eye.

"How-"But his impending question is cut off when the door bangs open and Naruto walks in grinning and tack less.

"Hey Teme about time you woke up"Naruto gracelessly pops himself on a chair on the other side of his bed and flash a grin at Sakura

"I woke up hours ago but I guess its not your fault you can't be held to my awesome stand-" Sasuke promptly tunes naruto out he instead focuses on kakashi who had silently slipped into the room,his one visible eye looks tired and serious.

Sakura jumps up and mumbles something about going home,she leaves the room without a backwards concerning but not as concerning as kakashi's presence.

"Hey Naruto go to the ramen stand for a while or whatnot" Kakashi's crinkles into a half moon

and he keeps the expression even when Naruto looks crestfallen

"Whatever..."

Naruto races out of the room looking to catch up with sakura for a possible date. leaving the two quiet ninjas in the small room

Kakashi is blunt "What do you remember?

"The thugs attacked us we were severely outnumber and out skilled" he grits his teeth remembering how strong their opponents had been."One of the ambushers restrained me and then.."

Well what had happened? after that it wasn't like him to forget.

"I think I remember a woman" His tried his hardest to think through the haze, but he can't.

kakashi isn't surprised "aa she did something to you."

Kakashi produces a small mirror and hold it up in front of take control not to gasp at what he sees marks entangle his neck ,deepest black against his pale skin.

It makes him think of the curse seal and all the horrors that come with it.

"What does the seal do? he grits the question out and braces for the answer ,this will be another bind another obstacle in his way he can't slow down not now not when he has his brother to kill.

Kakashi gives him a claculating look as if trying to find out how much he could take, how infuriating.

"It's as far as we can tell it's not a seal it's done nothing as of yet, nor can we remove it."

That causes sasuke to frown in concentration "Did you catch the people who ambushed us?"

"no the ANBU found no trace of them." Anbu huh? why were they involved? they were after all only one genin team but maybe since orochimaru is after him it was smart to follow up.

"How do you feel?" kakashi was still looking at him cautiously . Sasuke fully sat up and took stalk of his person he felt battered but that was expected,but his chakra ..

"My chakra feels off..." He summons the blue energy to the tips of his fingers and they glowed but something felt not right like the flow was different. Kakashi nodded and stood up "I need to report to Tsunade-sama rest and she will examine you walked to the door and was gone.


End file.
